cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Poison Bee
Nathan Herring, better known as Poison Bee is a professional CAW wrestler that competed on the independent circuit for 8 years before being discovered by Wrestling Heaven. Poison Bee was barely getting by doing what he was doing, then Wrestling Heaven found him and offered him a big time contract. Poison Bee's dream is to win a championship in any CAW Wrestling company. Poison Bee was also a TNE Superstar. Poison Bee is also a member of the WACW & TNCA (formerly) rosters. He was also a part of the BFWH (Blood Fire War Hate) roster. He is also now a part of the Barely Regulated Aggressive Wrestling League (B.R.A.W.L.), World Triuphant Wrestling Entertainment (WTWE), and V-WWE (Virtual World Wrestling Entertainnent). Wrestling Heaven Poison Bee competes on the SmackDown Roster, along with one of his trainers, the Big Show and his brother, Wrestling Heaven World Heavyweight Champion, the Dragon Slayer. Poison Bee looks forward to being able to challenge his brother for the Wrestling Heaven World Heavyweight Championship. He has a long way to go before that happens. However, on August 1st, 2011, Poison Bee was traded to Raw for Goldberg, and Poison Bee defeated Goldberg to win his first ever Championship: the Wrestling Heaven Championship. World Alliance Championship Wrestling Recently, Poison Bee has joined the WACW roster. Even though WACW has not premiered yet, the Poison Bee can't wait to make his debut. Blood Fire War Hate Poison Bee is an official member of the BFWH roster. However, the company ended before he got his chance to debut. However, BFWH made its triumphant return on 2/15/12, when Poison Bee made his BFWH debut in Return Webmatch #1 against Ross Samuel Jones. On BFWH Episode 5 - Day 2, Poison Bee was the final entrant in a 16-Man Royal Rumble for the vacant BFWH Championship. He was so close to winning, but he was last eliminated by Trevor Morris, who became the new BFWH Champion. On BFWH - Episode 7, Poison Bee won an Armageddon Hell In A cell Match to become the BFWH Champion, but William Regal did not count the victory and he took the title away from Poison Bee. On the next episode, Poison Bee samshed Regal's head into a car window. World Triumphant Wrestling Entertainment On February 18th, 2012, Poison Bee made his WTWE debut. he teamed up with WTWE Champion: Suicide to take on the team of Dwayne Chambers and AJ Styles, who was replaced by John Cena. Lemarcus Carter even said that his name may be a little retarded, but he has a lot of potential. On WTWE Episode 12 - Beatdown, Poison bee defeated Christian to qualify for the Beatdown Money In The Bank Ladder Match at Above The Limit. Barely Regulated Aggressive Wrestling League On March 12th, 2012, Poison Bee and Ryan Lee were entered in the BRAWL World Tag Team Championship Tournament at BRAWL Golden Uprising, taking the spots of Haduken and Rick Acid. Virtual World Wrestling Entertainment Poison Bee has been a part of the V-WWE roster since early March 2012. However, he has yet to make his V-WWE debut. Hopefully, that will change very soon. Defunct & Former Leagues Total Non-Stop Entertainment On September 20th, 2011, the Poison Bee was confirmed for TNE in a street fighting Style. Poison Bee made his TNE Debut in the episode 9 Gauntlet defeating xXx, Ryan Baxter and Patriota but lost to Monzer Mazaydeh. In the episode 10 Draft Poison Bee was the second pick and said to start an era. On episode 12 SmackDown Poison Bee won a TNE Lockdown qualflier against Kid Punk but lost the match in the Chamber. In episode 13 RAW Poison Bee lost a TNE King of the Ring qualflier to Dude. The same week on SmackDown Poision Bee randomly attacked xXx and took his place in his match against Dude where he beat him for a finals spot in the King of the Ring tournment, after the match he was attacked by xXx with a steel pipe. At TNE King of the Ring Poison Bee was crowned King of the Ring has has a chance for the TNE World Heavyweight Championship at TNE Wrestlemania. On episode 16 Poison Bee teamed up with Lord of Darkness in a losing effort against Ryan Baxter & Dude. Season 2 At TNE Wrestlemania the TNE World Heavyweight Championship is on the line between Ryan Baxter & Poison Bee. Poison Bee was victorious in this match to win his first ever Championship in TNE. Total Non-Stop CAW Action On November 12th, 2011, it was confirmed that the Poison Bee was on official member of the TNCA roster. However, he never competed in a match in the fed. Family Dragon Slayer In Wrestling Finishers & Signatures Finishing Moves Awesome Facecrusher- Top Rope Spinning Facecrusher (2011) Burning Hammer (TNE) (2011 - 2011) Poison Bomb (2011 -''' '''Sting Ray - 'Bicycle Kick (2011 -' Signature Moves Triple German Suplex (2011 -''' 'Spear (2011 -' '''Wrestling Themes "Colors" by Crossfade "The Good Life" by Three Days Grace (Wrestling Heaven Champion Theme) "Last Resort" by Papa Roach '''(Heel Theme) "End Of An Era" by Low-Key (TNE Theme, WTWE Above The Limit Theme) "Forever In Your Hands" by All That Remais (Unused TNCA Theme) Championships & Accomplishments '''Wrestling Heaven Wrestling Heaven Championship (1x) (Current) Total Non-Stop Entertainment TNE King of the Ring (Season 1 Winner) TNE World Heavyweight Championship (1x) (Final) Category:TNE Category:TNE Superstars Category:Wrestling Heaven Category:CAW Category:WACW Category:TNCA Category:Mary-Sue Category:Commentator Category:B.R.A.W.L.